One Great Day in Boston!
by L1701E
Summary: One-shot. The Wildfire Brothers return to their hometown to celebrate the Red Sox's historic World Series win, and Kelly gets beaten up. RR PLEASE!


**One Great Day in ****Boston******

**Hey there folks! L1701E here! This little one-shot stars the wrestler's boys of the Misfits, Jake "Red Dragon" Wildfire, and Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire! Since they're ****Boston**** boys, and the Red Sox beat the Curse of the Bambino, I thought this little fic would be appropriate. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel except for the Wildfire boys.**

**Boston, ****Massachusetts**

"Ahhh…" Jake Wildfire smiled as he looked up at Fenway Park, the home of his hometown's heroes, the Boston Red Sox. His semi-long red hair with the yellow temples was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was clad in a Red Sox cap, and blue jeans. "It's good to be home."

"Amen to that." Kyle Wildfire agreed, standing next to him. The young electrokinetic was sipping soda from a Big Gulp can. His own wild brown hair was in a ponytail, and he was clad in blue sweatpants and a Boston Red Sox t-shirt. "The Thunderbolt says it's a great day to be a Bostonian. The Thunderbolt can't believe that the Red Sox broke the curse."

"Oh yeah." Jake smiled. "Babe Ruth didn't get the best of us this time." Jake laughed. The Wildfires went back to their hometown to celebrate what would go down as the greatest event of Boston's history: The day the Red Sox finally broke the infamous Curse of the Bambino.

"Why did we trade Babe Ruth anyway?" Kyle blinked.

"Man was a good player, but he was a jerk." Jake said. "And we didn't trade him, we sold him. The Sox at the time couldn't stand him. He was a great player, and he deserves to be a legend, but he was incredibly arrogant. Kind of like you." Jake added as a joke.

"Hey!" Kyle snapped. "I wonder what Miss White Queen is doing?"

"Like I care." Jake grumbled. "It doesn't matter to me if it doesn't involve my hands around her throat."

"We may hate her, but she is a fellow Bostonian. I'm sure she's thrilled about the World Series." Kyle shrugged.

**The Hell House**

Emma Frost hummed happily as she hung up red, white, and black bunting everywhere. She also had on a backwards Red Sox cap. Monet and Beef looked on with concern.

"I'm worried, Monet." Beef blinked. "She's been hanging up pictures of baseball players in Red Sox uniforms and now the bunting. Monet groaned.

"Beef, you're a blockhead." Monet said. "Don't you know anything? She's from Boston. The Red Sox finally win a World Series after almost ninety years. Even _I_ know that, and I don't follow baseball!"

"_We broke the curse…we broke the curse…_" Emma sang.

"Oh great she's going to go on about this all day." Monet groaned.

"Doesn't matter." Beef smirked. "They'll choke next year. They just got lucky." Emma stopped and _glared_ at the big mutant. Then before he could react, Emma had wrapped her hands around Beef's throat and had started choking him, not to mention she was throwing curses at him. Monet laughed.

_Never insult the Red Sox in front of a Bostonian. Good lesson to learn._

**Boston, ****Massachusetts**

Senator Robert Edward Kelly noticed people were acting strange in Boston today. People were smiling. Old men moved with vigor. Shops held special "World Series Sales". There was more anti-Yankee graffiti than ever, and it had a more artistic look to it.

"Only in Boston." Kelly grumbled. He was a Yankees fan. _They'll get creamed next year. They just got lucky. Everybody knows __Boston__'s a bunch of losers. They'll never win another one. They just forgot to choke this year, that's all._ Kelly smiled as he walked down the street, confident about his belief in his beloved Yankees. **(A/N: I hope poor Kelly remembers where he is)** "What?" He asked himself. He saw Jake and Kyle Wildfire at Fenway Park. "What're those two muties doing here? Hmm, I'll bet they're planning to cause trouble at Fenway Park. Typical mutie. They have no respect for the human way of life." Contrary to Kelly's belief, Jake and Kyle were just interested in visiting their hometown. He ran up to the two. "Ah-_ha!_" The Wildfire Brothers turned around.

"Oh God." Jake groaned tiredly.

"Great. A jabroni. Every city has one." Kyle grumbled.

"I know you muties are here to destroy Boston!" Kelly snapped.

"Oh yeah?!" Jake snapped. "Then what is _this?_" Jake ripped open Kelly's shirt, revealing a Yankees shirt. "_HEY EVERYBODY!!!__ WE GOT OURSELVES A YANKEE FAN HERE!!!_" The people turned and **glared** at Senator Kelly.

"We don't like you Yankee lovers!" A Bostonian pointed at Kelly.

"Go back to New York and tell Jeter and A-Rod we beat them once, and we can do it again!" Another Bostonian snapped.

"Get the Yankee lover!" A third roared. The population of Boston leaped on Kelly and started pounding him savagely. The Wildfire Brothers watched.

"Man, the Thunderbolt loves being a Bostonian." Kyle grinned.

"Amen to that, brother." Jake grinned. The brothers high-fived.

"Go Sox!"

**Hope you like the story!**


End file.
